The Shrouding Shadows
by Ryuunak
Summary: The Toa had defeated the Makuta at the final battle, but at the cost of one of their own, but now new Makuta have risen, stronger, more deadlier Makuta, that threaten the land. Only six new Toa could save them... or fail them
1. Prologue

**"Gather** friends, and let us unravel the tales of the Toa" Turaga Vakama said. "The Toa had defeated the Makuta leaving only Krika alive to wander in Destral. Teridax had been driven out of Mata Nui's body and killed by Mata Nui's own hands. Peace was restored, but the peace of the land would not last long. New, deadlier Makuta that had been in chambers had been released by Teridax before his death. These were copies of the old Makuta, but stronger and new Kanohi. The land was put in despair, but the Toa held on, finding a new land, guarded by Light Barriers and named it after the founder, Takanuva. Taka Nui had stood up to the Makuta, gaining new Toa after another, but soon all the Makuta would awaken, but new Toa would rise... and fall. "

_**The** Toa were trying to fight off the invaders. The Toa Zanak was trying to block the infected rahi from entering. Toa Hewkii and Toa Hafu made a wall out of stone to help guard invaders. Toa Kapura, leader of the Toa Taka and Toa Tahu Nuva and his four Toa Nuva and Takanuva were guarding against Bohrok, Rahkshi, Visorak, Toa Vican, was trying to blow back the invaders with air, while Onua would make a chasm so they would fall into it. Blasting light and shadows at the Rahkshi, Takanuva rushed in and slashed some Bohrok trying to get through to Ta-Matoran Guard and the Onu-Matoran Ussalry. Toa Macku used the waterfall at Ga-Taka to sweep unfortunate Dark Hunters. The fight was fairing on the Toa, but suddenly a loud stab made them turn. Toa Kopaka Nuva had been stabbed in the chest with a blade that looked like…a Magma Sword, one of Tahu Nuva's weapons. Tahu starred at his hand, bloodied with Kopaka's blood, starring and frighten…_


	2. The Beginning of a New End

Mazeka was looking for his friend Ragnok so that they could train because his father, Toa Takanuva was on a mission, fighting off a Tahtorak with the five Toa Nuva and some other local Toa. Makuta Bitil had killed Pohatu in the final battle against the Makuta, but his death was not in vain as Tahu slain Bitil in rage for Pohatu's death. Mazeka wandered to Po-Taka, passing all the carvings made by Hafu and other Po-Matoran. When he arrived he found Ragnok destroying rocks with his battle-axe made by his father. Ragnok's father was once a Nynrah Ghost that was transformed by a Toa Stone. Mazeka starred at the Fe-Matoran waiting for him to finish bashing the boulder. After he'd finish he wiped the sweat and continued until he saw Mazeka, impatiently waiting. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

"You told me to come here for something." Mazeka replied.

"… Oh yeah I have to ask you to help me train since my father isn't here."

"Oh well… let's start!" He said as he drew his twin Power Swords made by the same Nynrah Ghost that made Takanuva's Power Lance. They were specially made so that they could only amplify his shadow and light element, being Takanuva and Helryx's son. He was born an Av/Shadow-Matoran, the first of his kind. Ragnok had a Power Axe, which doubled his power. Then out of the brown came Radaka, Roodaka's daughter. Mazeka starred hard at her through his Rualsi, Mask of Shadow Blend, then realized it was her. "Hey Radaka. What are you here for?" "Roodaka was looking for the Toa to tell them about -." Roodaka appeared out of the shadows, scaring the Matoran and Vortixx. "Radaka, your too slow. If this was an urgent message like if Makuta were attacking Taka Nui, it would have been in ruins by the time you came" Roodaka hissed.

"Sorry mother…" Radaka said head hanging down.

"Whatever, this time it's a warning… next time I'll be shooting my Rhotuka at you." Radaka froze at that. Slightly nodding, frighten of what she might look like mutated. "Where are the Toa Taka?" Roodaka asked.

"I think they're trying to find Krahka to recruit her."

"Haha the one that I defeated." Roodaka laughed.

"Yes that's the one, although I think she won't want you to bring that up." Mazeka muttered.

"I'll be going now," Roodaka said walking away.

"You wanna train with us?" Ragnok asked.

"No, sorry I have to go with my mother to train with her." Radaka said, and then started to leave. After she left Mazeka said,

"Dang, Roodaka is harsh."

"Yeah, well enough about Roodaka and Radaka, I need to train." Ragnok said.

"Ok then." Mazeka said as he raised his blades…

* * *

Mazeka started off by launching light blast through his right blade, then running and clashing his Shadow Power Sword with Ragnok's Power Axe. Mazeka was losing, his left arm struggling to hold up against the brute force of Ragnok, but the tables turned when Mazeka leaned down, and swung his blade at the exposed lower body of Ragnok. Realizing his axe wouldn't be quick enough to guard, he grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Ragnok pulled the blade, forcing Mazeka to follow. He threw his fist at Mazeka, connecting his fist with Mazeka's face. Mask off, Mazeka quickly retrieved his mask then shot a pure blast of energy from his eyes. Mazeka was born with the ability to shoot beams of pure energy. He usually used them to surprise enemies. He blasted the axe out of Ragnok's hand then rushed quickly, finishing the match. He put his blades back in their sheath. "That time I was scared until I remembered my eyebeams." Mazeka said with a sigh, then smiled. The Fe-Matoran was bleeding from the waist, but was laughing even though it hurt.

"I was almost lucky for you to forget." He said, and then stood up. Mazeka forgot Fe-Matoran have more endurance than other Matoran.

"Hey" a mysterious voice said. Then both Matoran turned. It was Iris, the daughter of Toa Nuva, Tahu and Gali. She was with Radaka on her favorite Visorak, Suudo a nickname for her Suukorak. She only had six Visorak, but out of all of them her favorite was Suudo. "Hey, where's Vultraz? I haven't seen him all day?"

"Probably looking for treasure, you know him." Mazeka replied.

"Know who?" a voice said. On top of a carving was Vultraz, covered in dirt and grime. "Nothing, um what are you doing?"

"I heard there was a Level 9 Kanoka Disk here. That's what Turaga Vakama told me." The Matoran and Vortixx couldn't resist laughing. "What's so funny?" Vultraz asked, angered.

"Vultraz, hahaha those disk were found already hahaha found and made hahaha into the Vahi, Mask of Time." Mazeka said between laughs.

"So I walked between Taka to look for these already found disk." He said angrily. Sensing tension he decided to change the subject.

"What about your new Midak SkyBlaster?" Mazeka asked.

"Oh that's going fine. "If I could have enough elemental energy to support it though. Only a Toa could use it." He said glumly.

"Hey, but soon we might be chosen to be the next Toa!" Ragnok exclaimed. "I highly doubt that. There are over five thousand Matoran. What are the chances of us being picked?" Vultraz replied.

"…Four to five thousand!" Ragnok exclaimed.

"Yes four to five thousand." Mazeka muttered not liking the odds.

"Well, we just might maybe." Said Iris.

"Whatever." Replied Vultraz. "Let's go to Coliseum, I heard that the Toa arrived there." "Sure" All the Matoran and Vortixx said. After Ragnok had patched his cut by Mazeka.

* * *

The four Matoran and Vortixx arrived at Coliseum exhausted. "This place might have been smaller by Metru-Nui by like ten times, but it's still big." exclaimed Ragnok. "Keep your whining to yourself. You have the most endurance out of all" Radaka hissed. "Well… never mind." Ragnok quietly said. The Coliseum had been made a replica of the one on Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva, Takanuva, Helryx, and the Toa Taka were standing there.

"What happened." Mazeka asked a Skakdi. That Skakdi turned out to be Thok, a former Piraka that had turned into an eel creature than turned back by the Toa Ignika.

"The Toa are watching another Toa channel his power for the next Toa." Thok growled. They watched and saw a Toa they didn't recognize channeling his energy into a Toa Stone then after the process was done he changed into a Turaga.

"Thank you Toa…Turaga Zanak for your generous donation of your Toa Power to create six new Toa. Turaga Dume said via monitor.

"It was an honor, Turaga." Turaga Zanak said.

"Now the new Toa shall be announced. Dume said. The Matoran are… Av-Matoran Mazeka, Ga-Matoran Iris, Fe-Matoran Ragnok, Ta-Matoran Vultraz, Ko-Matoran Arktinen, and finally Lightning Matoran Cyrus. Please step forward." On command, the Matoran walked toward the middle of the Coliseum. "You have all trained with Toa before. Am I right?" the Turaga asked.

"Yes" the Matoran replied. Looking from Matoran to Matoran, he nodded.

"You all look fit to be Toa, but let's see how fit you are. You will have to fight Fohrok, Fahkshi, Fahki, and Fisorak. All fake, but still dangerous enemies. If you destroy them all you will be allowed to become Toa. If you fail, you shall return to your normal lives." Mazeka looking from Matoran to Matoran, getting their agreement.

"Yes" he said. Dume nodded to a Matoran worker. The Matoran pressed a button and the mechanical beast came…

* * *

Mazeka took his swords out and backed up close to Ragnok, axe clenched. "These things don't seem to back off." Mazeka whispered.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do." Ragnok replied swinging his axe a Fahki, cleaving it in two.

"I think I know what to do." A mysterious voice said.

"Cyrus, you know what to do?" Ragnok said.

"Yeah, each beast has a weak point because when I accidentally tapped a Fohrok, it cracked open. If we can pinpoint each type's weakness, we'll win!"

"Hmmmm… that's a good idea." Mazeka said. Where are Iris, Vultraz and Arktinen?" "We're over here, Mazeka." Iris replied. They found each other and each were back to back. Arktinen pierced a Fahkshi in the spine, causing it to crack apart, the Fahkshi destroyed. A Fahkshi shot a blast, but was dissipated by a swing of Arktinen's spear. "Whoa, how'd you do that?!" Ragnok asked.

"The spear" Arktinen quietly said.

"Not much of a talker is he." Thought Mazeka.

"Here are the weaknesses." Arktinen said. "The spine is for the Fahkshi, the Fohrok would be where the Krana should be, the Fahki is their staves, and the Fisorak is the pincers." Arktinen quietly said.

"Repeat please, and this time louder." Said Cyrus. After repeating Mazeka thought "Observant, isn't he?" "That's good, we'll need some one like that." Mazeka rushed up to a Fisorak, and did a feint attack, then tapped the mandibles, destroying it.

* * *

After about three to four hours they finally finished. All the Matoran were out of breath and energy. "Toa Macku, please use your Tas, Great Kanohi Mask of Stamina." Dume requested. Toa Macku walked up and activated her mask and all the Matoran regained their energy and strength. "Now it is time for you to become Toa!" Dume boomed. All the Matoran and Toa cheered. The Matoran smiled and their proud puffing. "Step to the Toa Suva." Dume commanded. They did as told, walking to the center where the now risen Suva. "Touch the Toa Stones." They knew what was coming up. As soon as they touched the stones, energy pulsed through them. They felt themselves growing taller and stronger. Their natural energy growing like themselves. When the process was done, no Matoran stood there, but now six new Toa.

"Whoa, what power and strength." Vultraz said, raising a hand, accidentally blasting a flame stronger than he wanted, only to be stopped by Tahu Nuva.

"Don't get to cocky with that power or it could mean the end of the Matoran… or you." He said coldly.

"The death still affects him, it seems." Thought Turaga Vakama.

"Never mind that, Toa please get your Toa tools." A pedestal mounted with different weapons. Blades to spears to guns appeared.

"Chose your weapons wisely." Advised Vakama. Mazeka grabbed twin blades, which he tested out. He channeled light energy, but it failed. He switched hands and channeled shadow, which worked. "Why's this blade only channel shadow?" He wondered. He only tried a little energy, but it came to be the size of Onua's head. "Whoa, it's like my Power Sword and dad's Power Lance. I think he made these for me." Channeling light into his other sword and the same thing happened. "I think I'll nickname these swords, OathKeeper and Oblivion." Ragnok grabbed a giant axe like Axonn's and swung it, but accidentally released it. The Matoran screamed and the axe went and went back to Ragnok.

"Cool, this is like Axonn's!" Iris got a spear that looked like Toa Iruni's and a Rhotuka Launching Shield.

"I wonder what I can do. I'll find out at the training, I don't want to hurt a Matoran like Ragnok almost did." She thought. Cyrus grabbed a halberd, like Norik's.

"It has a chain probably for surprising enemies." He thought. Vultraz had his Midak SkyBlasters and retrieved a pair of Cordak Blasters.

"I'll modify them later." He thought. Arktinen grabbed a Blizzard Saber, which was part ice, part metal.

"I assure you all these weapons are made from Protosteel." Dume said. "Now let us cheer for the arrival of six new Toa!" Roaring cheers from Matoran alike… not knowing the danger that lurked in the corners…

* * *

Yeah, it sucks. I suck at writing beginnings, but I would like some reviews so I can improve. I hope the rest of the story doesn't suck like this chapter. R&R Please!


	3. The Training

Matoran have been disappearing, but nothing has been found of them. Sites of Visorak have been reported, but no evidence has been found. More Toa had been put to patrolling, looking for the Visorak sighting, but still nothing. The Toa Zanak, as they named themselves after the former Toa Zanak, to honor his donation, had been put to immediate training by the Toa Taka. "More rage! Let the fire flow and singe the enemy! Blast them to smithereens! Then blow them up with your Cordak Blasters!" Toa Kapura commanded. Sweat was pouring from Vultraz. He really tried to get angry and shoot flames from his Twin Midak SkyBlasters, that were attached under his arm, but he couldn't get mad at targets that hadn't touch him. "I guess I have to do this the hard way." Thought Kapura. He blasted a fireball at Vultraz at such a close angle blowing him away. Debris flew when he hit the wall, and all the Toa were starring. When the debris cleared, a furious Vultraz flames blowing from his hands and Midak SkyBlaster. He threw four fireballs at Kapura only to have him absorb them, then redirect them. A row of flame came from his Midak SkyBlaster, but Kapura used his Zaka, Great Kanohi of Intangibility and the flame went through him. He charged a blast and shot it out. It zoomed across the field Kapura held a hand out, having the fireball in his hand, but it was stronger than he thought, making him fly and hit the wall, letting the fireball singe him, but he absorbed it and redirected it, just to have it block it.

"Vultraz, what's wrong – Iris said cut off by Kapura hand. All the Toa Taka were laughing. "What's so funny, you could have died!" Iris said.

"Kapura always does that, Tahu started that when he got angry at a Toa and that Toa passed it down." Macku said. Vultraz calmed down, exhausted.

"Don't worry, you'll gain resistance sooner or later. Every Toa does." Kapura said. Vultraz was slightly grinning, to tired to smile and then collapsed…

* * *

"Wake up, Vultraz." He heard someone say. He opened his eyes slowly. "Let me blast him with a light blast. That might open his eyes." Mazeka said. Suddenly Mazeka felt something hot, sizzling. "Ow!" Vultraz started laughing.

"Vultraz, you son of a –. A hand stopped him.

"Get back to training"

"Yes… father. He said to Takanuva.

* * *

"Stronger light blast, illuminate the room!" Toa Gavla said. "After you do that make the room so dark you could sneak up on people." Said Toa Radiak. Mazeka had different trainers since he was half-light and shadow. Radiak had stayed a Shadow Matoran and became a Toa. After he shined the room, he made it dark and whacked Ragnok.

"Ow, who did that?"

"Not me." Laughed Mazeka.

"Grrrrr don't make me pump you full of Protosteel." Growled Ragnok. Mazeka blasted a weak blast at Ragnok, causing him to charge at him chasing him.

"They still act like little Matoran." Said Macku smiling.

"No, they shouldn't be acting like that, not now in the war." Said Toa Kopeke coldly. Looking away to his son and now Toa, Arktinen. "Don't fail son, you and your team are needed, especially now. Don't take things lightly, especially in the shadows…"

* * *

The day was over and the Toa were exhausted. "I thought being a Toa was gonna be cool, but it's harder than it looks." Ragnok said.

"Yeah and tomorrow we're gonna learn how to learn our mask powers, but I don't even know my power. Cyrus said. "Only Mazeka knows cause his father gave it to him." Mazeka touched his Mask of Shadow Blend. It resembled an Avohkii, but with horns on the top and sides and pure black.

"I think I know what it does." He said.

"It's obvious by the name "Shadow Blend." "You'd probably be able to "blend with the shadows". Cyrus said.

"Yeah well find out tomorrow." Mazeka said, parting to their Taka.

* * *

Ragnok had arrived at the Toa Training Center, thinking he was the first, to see that the other five Toa were there, waiting for him. "Still the slowest aren't you?" Mazeka retorted. Ragnok growled and shot an iron spear he conjured. Mazeka destroyed it with a shadow blast.

"I'll get you for this later" He growled jokingly.

"Be quiet now and go to your trainers." Toa Kopaka said.

* * *

Mazeka was looking for Radiak and Gavla. He stepped forward and suddenly something came from the shadows, blade at Mazeka's neck. "You'd be dead by now." Radiak hissed. He released him and Mazeka asked,

"Where's Gavla?" He asked.

"She's on a mission with the other six Toa of Light. Radiak replied. "Enough about her let's get started. You know your mask right, since your father told you?"

"Yes it's a Rualsi." Mazeka replied.

"Good, you have a mask suited for you." Radiak praised. Now start training. Imagine yourself as the shadow and try to become it." Mazeka thought hard, trying to blend in, but ultimately he failed. He kept trying and trying…but then it happened.

* * *

After a couple hours all the Toa were exhausted. The training for the mask powers had been brutal, and still they couldn't use it. Suddenly a Matoran ran up a yelled. "Visorak, Visorak, they're coming –." A Boggarak's Rhotuka hit him and he was turned to dust. Visorak swarmed shooting their Rhotuka's turning innocent Matoran and Rahi to dust.

"Attack!" Toa Kapura shouted.

* * *

Toa clashed at the Visorak. Mazeka drew his blades, face to face with a Visorak Boggarak. He slashed at it, but it deemed to quick and jumped into the air firing it Rhotuka. He was scared, he should be. A couple of seconds before you die. He stood there expecting to feel a melting feeling, but nothing game. He opened his eyes to see the Visorak confused. It took some second to realize he was not there. He was melded with the shadows! He jumped from shadow to shadow until he got to a Visorak. He emerged a slash the Visorak, killing it. He jumped out and was awed with this skill. He went to check on his other teammates.

* * *

Ragnok was having a hard time. He kept having these spontaneous flashes of him and the Visorak. Flash after flash. He didn't understand these flashes. They were just random pictures of Visorak and him. He dodged a Visorak and slashed it with his axe, then threw it slicing Visorak as it went, then it came back. A Keelerak tried biting him with its pincers, but failed and suddenly a vision came that the Visorak was going to jump up and used its legs to become a buzz saw. Then the Keelerak jumped up and used its legs as a buzz saw. Thinking back to his vision, he wasn't surprised sidestepping, and then slashing the Visorak. He touched his mask. "What is this mask?" He wondered, turning around to see Mazeka running up to him, at the same time blasting Visorak.

* * *

Arktinen and Cyrus were back to back. Kahgarak were using their paralyze Rhotuka, trying to stun Toa then go for the kill. Arktinen was freezing Visorak, then smashing them. Cyrus was using chain lightning to kill them. A Kahgarak shot a Rhotuka, to the Toa's surprise a Zivon came out. Grabbing two Toa, then crushing them. The screams of the Toa frightened Arktinen. The Zivon looked at him, then tried to sting him and used its claws to rip at him. He was quicker than the Zivon, but when he heard Cyrus's cry. The Zivon had got him, threatening to crush him. "Argh!" Cyrus screamed. Cyrus looked at the Zivon, scared. Suddenly, he fell and the Zivon still stared at him. He was going to attack it, but stopped. "Whoa, why aren't I dead yet." He wondered. He went back to think about attacking the Visorak, suddenly the Zivon attacked the Visorak. He started to think about something, and then all the Visorak around him stopped moving. He started to think about his mask. "I think my mask is a Rahi Controller." He made the Visorak attack each other. "Sweet!"

* * *

Arktinen saw Cyrus was laughing. "How are you laughing in war?" He thought. He had already figured his power, a Kanohi of Quick Healing. He had healed all the injured Toa. Turning back to see Iris, fighting for her life.

Iris was getting pummeled. She was getting hit, then healed, then hit. She was surprised when the Visorak stopped. She looked at herself surprised. She was transparent and when she yelled, it became a whisper. "Thought I had a Volitak," She thought. People did think I looked like Nuparu. She joked, then grabbed a Visorak, then tossed it aside.

* * *

Vultraz was dead. Not really, but almost. In a matter of minutes he had been surrounded. All the Visorak, threatened to turn him to dust of melt him. He had a choice. Feel horrible pain, or turn into protograins, but if he was going to die he was going to die fighting. He started blast Visorak, causing them to shoot their Rhotuka. He shut his eyes, thinking he was going to melt as dust. To his surprise, all the Rhotuka were in the air. He moved his hand, causing the Rhotuka to move. "Awesome, a mask of Redirection." He thought. He turned the Rhotuka against its owners. Visorak screeched in pain and some turned to dust. He shot fire out of his Midak SkyBlaster and controlled their direction setting Visorak ablaze.

* * *

The battle had ended. All the Visorak slain, with only ten to twenty casualties. The dead Toa were buried in the Toa Cemetery. Toa Kapura had saw how the Toa had fought and they were passed. They would be able to fight on missions now. The Toa weren't as happy about it, before they were Toa. After they're first battle, they saw the deaths and they were horrified, but that's not the most horrifying thing. The thing they saw was horrified was when they saw a white being with razor bladed armor. It was Makuta Krika…


	4. A Toa's Death

"What are you doing here, Makuta!" Hissed Kapura. The Makuta was battered and his armor scarred. He could barely walk, let alone stand.

"Please, help me." He croaked. "Why should we Makuta, wasn't it your kind that killed Pohatu." Growled Tahu, threatening his blade on Krika's.

"No I did not mean my kind to kill anyone. I tried to stop him, but they would not listen to my pleas. They're coming. The Makuta, when they awoken, I was still on Destral. They attacked me, but I held them off and used my Crast to escape them, but… not until Makuta Krika, showed up. Seems he had some of my Antidermis and was my stronger counterpart, merely crushing I and left me for dead."

"And why do we have to help you, so you can kill all of us later!" Tahu roared.

"No please." He croaked, coughing up blood.

"Heal him, Arktinen." Mazeka said surprisingly.

"What are you doing?! We should have slain him on the spot!" Tahu hissed.

"He asked for help and Gali told me that he spared her before my father came. He can't be as bad as his kind." Mazeka said nodding to Arktinen. Arktinen activated his mask, tending to Krika's wounds. Tahu shouldered Arktinen, causing him to smash into a wall, but he created a field of ice to dense the pain.

"What are you doing? Kopaka yelled. Don't attack another Toa! Are you trying to kill him!?"

"He was healing the enemy! I would've killed him if I could!" Tahu hissed, raising his blades. Kopaka raised his blades back. Tahu launched a blast of fire, only to be countered by a blast of ice.

"Stop!" a voice roared. Toa Takanuva and a Toa of Iron stood by. "I heard what happened so I brought Toa Iroak," he said. Toa Iroak had the Rode, Mask of Truth, so he could see if someone was lying. Axonn was on a mission with Brutaka to get the Barraki to ally with them. Iroak activated his mask and nodded.

"He's not lying. He's telling the –. Only to be blasted by a fireball, by an enraged Tahu. Arktinen got up and used his saber and slashed Tahu and blasted him with a breeze of ice to temporarily freeze him.

"That'll hold him for now." He muttered. Several Toa grabbed Tahu, when he thawed out, trying to hold him off. Five to ten Toa had to absorb Tahu's flame to calm him down. When he calmed, he collapsed.

* * *

"Thank you." Makuta Krika said to Mazeka and Arktinen after he was fully healed.

"It was nothing. I did what I had to do. You weren't the one to kill Pohatu. Tahu shouldn't have blamed it on you."

"But he had a reason to do it. My kind killed him. I doesn't matter who killed him. The fact is our kind did."

"Enough about that, would you train me?" Shocked, Krika asked

"Why?"

"Cause I haven't been able to fight someone with shadows. Radiak was gone on a mission managing his team of Toa."

"Ok… Toa." Krika replied, getting up and sharpened his blades.

* * *

Mazeka, blades raised, shot a blast of light. Makuta Krika was frighten at the light responding by blasting shadow to counteract. "Toa of Light, eh?" Krika faded into and reappeared behind Mazeka blades at his throat. Mazeka responded by shadow blending into Krika's shadow, then reappearing, blade at throat. "The Rualsi huh? Nice mask, but nothing like this." Krika said as he used his Crast to repel Mazeka into the wall. Mazeka hit hard, but responded by shooting blast of light through his OathKeeper. Krika blocked it, but underestimated the power, causing him to fly back into the wall. He used his Crast to repel him from the wall, and used it again to fly, repelling the ground. He used his Power Scream, to knock Mazeka off his feet. Then used his Laser Vision and scorched Mazeka's organic tissue.

"Argh!" He yelled. Krika was temporary blinded, for a couple of seconds, because of his use of a Vision power. Using this time Mazeka ran and charged a light blast through his sword. He swung his sword under Krika, exploding the light directly into him.

* * *

Krika was still standing, injured, but standing. He had used his Vacuum skill to absorb some of the light and redirect it, making the blast slightly weaker. He was hurt, but used his own Quick Healing to heal himself. The dust had cleared, but Mazeka was nowhere to be found. "Probably in a shadow" Krika thought. Mazeka rose up from Krika's shadow. "Didn't think that would hurt." Mazeka said. Krika used his Darkness to blind Mazeka, and then slashed at him with his blades. Mazeka screamed as the blade went through him. He fell to the ground…dead

* * *

Krika was frightened. He had killed a Toa. Maybe he was still evil… maybe. Suddenly Mazeka appeared from the ceiling and blasted a shadow blast at Krika, sending him flying. "Heh, I finally got my Shadow Cloning down." He said with a laugh.

"So you can use the power of shadow too huh? Well see if you can handle the power." Krika said as he launched a Shadow Hand. It latched onto Mazeka and dragged him to Krika. He couldn't move. His hands and feet immobilized being dragged to his death.

"I'm going to die. What a pleasant thought. He thought. Oh yeah, I have vision powers." Blasting Krika, causing him to fly, releasing the hand. Mazeka blasted Krika into the ground, Krika yelling in pain. Stopping the barrage, Mazeka helped Krika get back to his feet, er blades, careful not to cut himself with the Krika's bladed hands. "You're pretty strong, for a Toa." Krika complemented. "I've never known a Toa with vision powers." "Neither have I." He thought.

"Toa Mazeka, Makuta Krika, the Brotherhood of Makuta are attacking report to Le-Taka." A Matoran yelled.

"Are you coming?" He shook his head. "Probably doesn't wanna see his kind." Mazeka thought. He ran to see the Toa battling for their lives.

The Matoran told Tahu to come the border. He reached for his Twin Magma Swords, but one was missing. He let it go, thinking he misplaced it.

* * *

Visorak were on a Toa, screaming as he was ripped. When they finished he didn't even look like a Toa. Mazeka realized that it was Iroak. He didn't look like the powerful Toa he once was. Mazeka looked away from the mess. The Visorak were already this close to the wall that guarded Taka Nui. He ran to join his team.

* * *

The Toa were trying to fight off the invaders. The Toa Zanak was trying to block the infected rahi from entering. Toa Hewkii and Toa Hafu made a wall out of stone to help guard invaders. Toa Kapura, leader of the Toa Taka and Toa Tahu Nuva and his four Toa Nuva and Takanuva were guarding against Bohrok, Rahkshi, Visorak, Toa Vican, was trying to blow back the invaders with air, while Onua would make a chasm so they would fall into it. Blasting light and shadows at the Rahkshi, Takanuva rushed in and slashed some Bohrok trying to get through to Ta-Matoran Guard and the Onu-Matoran Ussalry. Toa Macku used the waterfall at Ga-Taka to sweep unfortunate Dark Hunters. The fight was fairing on the Toa, but suddenly a loud stab made them turn. Toa Kopaka Nuva had been stabbed in the chest with a blade that looked like…a Magma Sword, one of Tahu Nuva's weapons. Tahu starred at his hand, bloodied with Kopaka's blood, starring and frighten…

* * *

A huge wave of energy annihilated the invaders. When the Toa turned they automatically bowed down. It was… Mata Nui. He was in his mind form. Instead of being fourty million feet tall, he shrunk into a Toa sized deity and it was his mind since the Matoran world was inside his body. His Hau gleamed from the sun, flanked by Tren Kom. He had been released from his prison by Mata Nui and become Mata Nui's advisor, knowing more about the world than Mata Nui. "What has happened?" He said. He nodded at Trem Kom. Tren Kom scanned the Toa's minds.

"Someone has betrayed a Toa." He said in a frightening voice. He didn't look like his organic form anymore. He had been incased in armor, so that no one would become insane from looking at him. He was also the size of a Toa.

"We will talk about this back into the city." Mata Nui said, walking back into the city.

* * *

Matoran bowed down to the presence of their deity. They went to a secret place, known only by Toa, for meetings not involved with the Matoran. The Toa Ignika was waiting, on his SkyBoard. "A Toa Nuva has been slain… by his on brother." Mata Nui said. The room was filled with gasp. Mata Nui took out the bloodied Magma Sword.

"Tahu Nuva has slain Kopaka. Presumably from rage of letting a Makuta in." Tren Kom said.

"I'm innocent." Tahu cried. Mata Nui's response was a blast of energy, hitting Tahu with huge force.

"You will not talk! Mata Nui bellowed. "Betrayal is not acceptable and only forgiven by death!"

"But I didn't do it!" he cried. "We don't have Iroak anymore, and his mask was crushed. We are getting Mask Makers to create another Rode, but they are having trouble finding the Kanoka. You will be sentenced to death anyhow since if you aren't innocent you will kill more."

"But I didn't have both my Magma Swords. I didn't have one of them. Someone must have stolen it to frame me!"

"But if not you than who?" Thinking Tahu exclaimed

"The Makuta. He hissed. "I tried to kill him and now he's trying to get revenge."

"He never left the Training Facility." Mazeka cried out.

"You're trying to protect him, I saw you train with him. Tahu hissed. "He could have turned invisible and left, without you knowing. Or maybe you used your mask to change into shadows and tried to frame me!" Takanuva responded this time.

"Don't blame him because of your crime!" Raising his Power Lance.

"Maybe you did this. Who knows when your dark side will erupt!?" Tahu growled.

"Be quiet!" Mata Nui boomed. "We will discuss this tomorrow, once everyone calms down." All the Toa left, leaving Mazeka to think.

"Why would Krika do this? It'd be know point to kill Kopaka to frame Tahu; he could have killed Tahu instead. Maybe he wanted Tahu's reputation scarred for life." Mazeka walked out pondering.

* * *

He arrived at the Toa graveyard, to the peak of it, where Toa Mazeka's gravestone was. "Mazeka… the real Mazeka, what's happening? Who's doing this?" Mazeka said starring at the grave. Reached out and touched the grave, the memories flooding back to him…


	5. Mazeka's Past

_Reiker__ walked into the jungle of Le-Taka. "I wonder what's dad doing?" He said to himself. He saw some Brakas monkeys fighting over a banana, some Nui-Rama fly overhead. He looked straight and saw a Nui-Jaga heading for him! "Crud." He muttered. He drew his Power Swords and readied himself for battle, but when they appeared, they weren't Nui-Jaga. Reiker knew he was rahi bones now. Those so-called Nui-Jaga were actually Catapult Scorpions, one of the most deadliest Rahi ever… _

_

* * *

Things__ only got worse. Followed by that scorpion, three Nui-Jaga came out and a Zivon… "I'm Makuta bones." He muttered. _

_

* * *

He_****_was close to death. His left leg was broken by a Catapult's Scorpion's rock ball. His body was cut and some other bones broken. He could've been dead, but managed to dodge a Nui-Jaga's stinger, concealed with poison. The Zivon made it closer with fangs bared. It was going to make the final kill. It opened wide, but Reiker knew so he jumped back, ignoring the pain on his left leg, in time for the Zivon's stinger to come down and strike._

_

* * *

Reiker__ closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come upon him. Nothing happened, but a loud screeched. He opened his eyes and saw the Zivon, half frozen and still freezing. He turned and saw a white Toa, with a Kanohi Volitak, the Mask of Stealth. His pure white single-edged blade gleamed in the sunlight with a cloth attached, flying in the wind. "T-T-Toa Mazeka!" Reiker exclaimed. Mazeka looked at him and nodded, turning transparent. The Nui-Jaga's stinger was frozen and it's claws frozen. The Catapult Scorpion created a magma ball and tossed it at Toa Mazeka, who simply froze it solid. It sent a beam of ice and that was it to make the Rahi leave, save the Zivon who had become frozen solid. Toa Mazeka tapped the Zivon and the Zivon jumped out and ran for the forest. "Thank you, Toa Mazeka!" Reiker exclaimed. Mazeka smiled, but that smile soon turned into an alert face. He turned and a blast of dark energy headed for Reiker. _

_

* * *

As__ death returned back to Reiker, he starred at the blast, looking at death head on, only to have Mazeka quickly ran in front of Reiker, taking the blast head on. "No!" screamed a voice. Takanuva came out of the forest and blasted a huge ball of light at the attacker in the sky. It, whatever it was fell, smoking into the ground. They heard voices of several Matoran saying _

_"Makuta Ch." "Chro" "Ro" "Chirox…" Mazeka was breathing hard. His white armor scorched with black. _

_"Why'd you do it?" Reiker said. "I'm a regular Matoran, but you're a Toa, you save people. All I do is walk around, doing nothing! Why." _

_"Mazeka… you know as much as I do that…you won't live from a shadow blast like that." Takanuva said, mournfully. He nodded accepting his fate and looked at the Matoran he just saved. _

_"H-here, take this." He said handing Reiker his blade. "This was my favorite blade. Take it with care." Reiker took the blade, but toppled over because of the weight, so Takanuva took it for him. _

_"We'll handle it with care Toa Mazeka. Reiker looked at the Toa he barely knew, that had saved his puny life. _

_"Take me to Chirox." He ordered. Takanuva carried him to the barely alive scorched Chirox. "Chirox, you coward. You couldn't even face me one to one." Mazeka spat. "I hope you die first." He spat back. Mazeka raised an arm and using his remaining energy he froze Chirox. Chirox's last expression was fear, and stayed like that. " Matoran, please tap him with the blade I gave you. Reiker took the blade from his father, but the weight caused him to fall. He picked it up with all his strength and tapped the ice, shattering Chirox. Then Mazeka shut his eyes forever. _

_

* * *

Mazeka__ was buried three days after his death, while Chirox's remains were thrown away. Reiker ran up to the platform, close to the Toa Graveyard and Turaga Dume pronounced his new name. Mazeka. In honor of the Toa Mazeka. The new Mazeka looked at Toa Mazeka's grave and smiled, knowing he was watching him. _

* * *

Mazeka then saw visions of something dark crawling down and grabbing something, leaving, giving it to someone. That person killing Kopaka. Know he had the answers.


	6. Judgement Day

Mazeka released himself from the vision. He had to tell the other Toa or at least Tahu. Running to a jail, he saw Tahu sitting in a cell, looking at the floor.

"Tahu!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want?" He hissed turning his back. "To frame me again?

"Fine if you wanna die, I won't tell you or anyone." He spat back. That made Tahu turn. "What is it?" He asked.

"The person who killed you was…" A blast destroyed the cell Tahu was in. There was a 9-foot warrior looking at Tahu, with a Hau Nuva like mask and two large mounted blasters on his back.

"It is time…for the execution." He said coldly. Another warrior appeared, this time in gold armor and looked like he could give Visorak nightmares.

"Come," The gold being commanded.

"No! Not yet." Tahu yelled as he was being dragged. Mazeka had to work quickly. Slicing the bars, he ran after Tahu. Mazeka charged a blast in one of his blades and shot it out, blasting the gold warrior. Then tried to slice the 9-foot warrior.

"This will not be forgiven. The Order of Mata Nui will hunt both of you down until justice is brought." He said, teleporting with the other being.

"Tahu, we got to go to this Toa. I can't explain now because he might know where we are since they appeared at this time." Tahu nodded and followed Mazeka into Av-Taka.

* * *

Toa Krataka, a Toa of Light was watching Toa train, being a veteran of war. "Raise your blade to block his attack and blast him." He commanded to a Toa of Plasma. He turned to see Toa Tahu and Toa Mazeka running to him.

"Where's your brother?" Mazeka asked.

"Heraka is training in the coliseum with Toa Iruni."

"We got to get there. Your brother might have committed a deadly crime." Mazeka whistled, calling on a Phase Dragon and its companions.

"Whoa where'd you learn how to do that?" Krataka asked.

"No time." Mazeka replied getting on the Phase Dragon. To the Coliseum, Kane." He said.

* * *

The Phase Dragon made quick time and Mazeka got off the dragon and the dragon left for Av-Taka. Heraka, Toa of Light saw as the three Phase Dragon left. "Hello Toa Mazeka and brother. Why are you here Tahu, you should be in jail. I'm telling the other Toa about this betrayal, Mazeka and brother."

"Heraka I'll be the one telling the other Toa of _your _betrayal." Mazeka said.

"What betrayal?"

"The one about Kopaka's death, I wasn't even there."

"You were there." Mazeka said blasting a small light blast that seemed to hurt Heraka. Heraka tried to breathe through his Sanok, Mask of Accuracy, but soon couldn't hold on. The other Toa looked in horror, besides Mazeka as Heraka's armor turned dark and black… like a Makuta's armor. "Just as I thought, a Toa of Shadows, this time corrupted." Mazeka said. Heraka's quickly got up and swung his spear at Mazeka who parried with his blade.

"You'll pay for that." He hissed disappearing into the shadows, leaving the others to ponder about him.

* * *

"How did you know?" Tahu asked.

"Simple, he was the only Toa with a Sanok and the way Trinuma appeared right when I was going to tell you. He stole one of your blades, hid in the dark, and swung it at Kopaka. He wanted to frame you to get the strongest Toa team ever dead, without a leader."

"I've been fooled all these days," Krataka muttered.

"No, Heraka was once good, but experimented with a Shadow Leech that got him." Dume replied. The Toa looked up to see the Turaga looking down on him. "You have done this world a great thing Mazeka. He said. Then Dume walked towards them followed by the other Toa Zanak.

"What's happening?" Mazeka asked.

"Don't you know, we're getting upgrades!" Ragnok said happily.

"Upgrades?" Mazeka asked.

"Yeah, Dume knew what you were doing, so he made this a test. He knew Tahu was innocent so he tried to see if anyone could make it. And you did it!" Cyrus said.

"Follow me, Toa Zanak. Dume said. They walked all the way to an unknown place. Where a building was. They went inside and six doors were in there.

"Take one of these doors and you will get your upgrades." Dume said. The Toa Zanak took a door and found that it was six-different rooms. A robot ran in front of each of them, examining them. Then the upgrades came.

* * *

Mazekaclosed his eyes as the robot scanned something on him. He felt his weapons change shape to, becoming much lighter than before. When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes. His armor had changed completely. From the black and white design to a gold, black, white, and blue design. He looked in awe at his armor. Gold and blue streaks, black and white design. A laser beam shone out and blasted him. Miraculously his armor had survived. "Protosteel." The robot said. He looked down at his blades, surprised when they looked like the former Mazeka's except with a blue edge on one and a gold edge on another. The base of one was black while the other was white and both had half of chains, which seemed magnetic and which were the same color as the bases. He raised his sword and blasted, making a large hole. "Complete." The robot said. Mazeka walked out of the room to see his team, in their new Protosteel armor. Ragnok's armor was still gray and black, but was broader than before and his axe had changed. From it's large stature to a smaller axe, about the size of Axonn's Giant Axe. He looked at it and now saw why. It was so he could swing it more easily, than before. Arktinen's armor was light blue and sliver now and his saber had become thinner than before and now extended from its handle. Cyrus had gold and blue armor and had a spear that looked like a lighting bolt and a blue center. Vultraz had red and black armor that was lighter than before and his Cordak Blasters on his back looked slimmer along with his other weapons. He had a blaster that looked like Trinuma's except that it was black and a four-bullet weapon with sphere's inside. Isis looked more beautiful than before. Her blue and red armor gleamed in the light; her spear was more like a spearhead and five little incisions in the shape of a more little spears. Before anyone could talk, Dume's voice rang through.

"Go back to your rooms!" He commanded. Walking back to the room Mazeka got one more glance at Isis and his team. Mazeka was confronted with a dark being, who walked into the light revealing… Makuta Chirox.

**

* * *

**The only emotion he could express was hatred. This was the person who had tried to kill him. "What is this!?" He yelled at Dume. "Have you been hiding them here?"

"No Toa, these are replicas for battle. Your opponent is Chirox. I want to see if you are worthy for your new power." Cursing Dume's name, he looked at his opponent who said nothing. Charging a light blast, he shot a thin laser, but missed Chirox who shot a Shadow Hand. Mazeka evaded it, but the hand made a turn and got him. Struggling, Mazeka remember something. He blasted the hand with his eyebeams and it released. Mazeka turned into a shadow, following the hand to Chirox. Chirox looked confuse, looking for his opponent. Mazeka took out his blade, charging it into an explosion, blowing the hand and hurting Chirox. Chirox growled then looked at Mazeka. He used his Illusion powers, creating multiple clones. Mazeka shot his eyebeams at each of them, only to have it phase through them. He couldn't figure who it was so he raised his OathKeeper charging it again with light energy. Instead he felt a lot of energy bottled up and let it loose, resulting it in a huge laser that phased through each image until it hit the right one. Chirox vaporized from the huge amount of energy. "Whoa, what was that? Was that the blades power?" He thought.

"You are done already? You deserve the name of leader. Now train with your new powers." A green mist surrounded Mazeka and absorbed into him. He felt something in his mask. He saw a little Rahi and unleashed the thing in his mask, causing the Rahi to drop unconscious.

"Was that a mental blast? Like Hakann's?"

"Yes, if you think what I think, then yes. We will give you multiple Chirox clones to train on. Now start." Dume said. Mazeka started blasting Chirox over and over, trying to get the beam to come out.

* * *

Ragnok was hurt. There was this red and black being, with fangs on his Kanohi. He had fallen into a ditch and thought that the Jutlin, Mask of Corruption did this. "Is this…Antroz? He's supposed to be dead." Ragnok thought. He swung his axe, trying in vain to slice Antroz, but he was too much of a challenge. Antroz was flying above and shot Plasma and almost melted Ragnok, had he not used his Mask of Forewarning. Ragnok conjured a Protosteel spear and threw it at Antroz, almost skewering him. He was exhausted. He'd been doing this for over an hour. He used his remaining energy to throw one last one. Something made he mutter something, which made his axe pour out energy, making bigger blade. Antroz was surprised and he was sliced in half. "That was cool! My axe can have iron energy to extend the blades!" He said excited.

"Yes, know you need to master that power and your new one. A green mist floated into Ragnok's Gohra, Mask of Forewarning. He felt knew power into him and suddenly saw a vision without activating his mask. He saw spikes quickly falling down on him, to quick to guard against, then a bloodied limp Ragnok. Frightened he got out of the vision to see spikes enclosing on him. His mask activated again, instead of a vision it showed the spikes getting closer, but slowed down. He guarded against the wall and pushed it back up to its original spot.

"Did I slow it down? That was strange. That must have been the other power I need to train. Better start now." He thought

* * *

Arktinen was trying in vain to freeze Vamprah, but Vamprah was too quick. Vamprah had hurt Arktinen by blasting him with Heat Vision. Arktinen healed himself, but the damage was too much. Arktinen drew his thin saber and channeled ice into it, causing a large blast of ice that followed Vamprah. Arktinen was pouring all his energy into this last attack. Vamprah turned intangible, phasing through the blast. Arktinen was exhausted since all his energy was put into a failed attack. He still had energy to fight, but little energy. Vamprah swooped down, knife-wings ready for the kill. Arktinen raised his saber and blocked the attack, making Vamprah swoop back up. Vamprah returned for the kill. Arktinen closed his eyes, waiting for death to come. Nothing happened, but a loud crash. Arktinen opened his eyes to see Vamprah's wings in pieces. Vamprah screeched, and shot out Lightning, but missing. Vamprah charged at Arktinen, but Arktinen blocked him. Vamprah's other wing shattered. The pieces were on the floor and Arktinen picked on up. It was cold and frozen. The wing had been frozen somehow. He looked at his saber and it was sizzling. He touched it, but nothing happened. "Guess it's not the sword." He thought. He looked back at Vamprah. Vamprah was closing in quickly. Vamprah started to spin, becoming a Makuta drill. Arktinen stood his ground, saber ready at his side. Vamprah charged into Arktinen's saber, sparks flying out, but Vamprah started slowing down. He was starting to freeze. The ice was catching up and Vamprah screeched, fully incased in ice. Arktinen fell to the floor and sighed, saber smoking up. He laid his saber on the floor, but the floor turned to ice. "So I was right, it does freeze things on touch. I have to train this." He said as the same green mist that surrounded Mazeka and Ragnok rushed itself to his mask. He felt his mask power grow! His body was still scorched so he activated his mask. Surprisingly the wound healed quicker than usual. The wound would've taken over months to heal, but it healed in seconds. He was amazed; this was probably the mist's power. Another Vamprah showed up so Arktinen extended his Blizzard Saber, charging Vamprah.

* * *

Vultrazwas scared. He was fighting his once former master, Makuta Icarax. Icarax blocked one of Vultraz's rockets. His Cordak Blasters extended on the side of him so he could use them with his mind. He shot with his Midak SkyBlaster and made an explosion on light and fire, but was blocked by Icarax's Rotating Shield. He shot four bullets out of his Midak SkyBlaster and used his Saek, Mask of Redirection to change his blasts direction, cornering Icarax from four directions. He shot eight rockets from his Cordak Blasters, changing the directions again blasting with the SkyBlaster bullets. Icarax flew out of the explosions, blade ready. Vultraz parried with his Midak SkyBlaster, then tried to shot. "I guess it's time to use my new weapons." He thought. Tapping into the weapon he shot a bullet, but nothing came out. "What!?"''" He looked at his weapon. It had no ammo. Chuckling he said, "Forgot the ammo." Checking for any ammo, he didn't find any. "My last hope is gone." He thought to himself. Something fell down on his head; surprising him he blasted the air with his Cordak Blasters. "What is this?!" He growled. It was four spheres and a long bullet. He saw where they fit and put them on and felt energy surge through him. He shot another rocket, a chain extending connected to it. It spun around Icarax and squeezed around him. Thinking of something the bullet exploded and Icarax screamed. He thought about his weapons that Dume told him they were. "Nynrah Ghost Blasters" and a "Zamor Launcher". He shot his Zamor Launcher sphere and Icarax blocked it, but it phased through Icarax's shield into him and he couldn't control his powers. Shadow was flying everywhere. Frightened Vultraz shot his Nynrah Ghost Blaster and it struck Icarax... hard. It was charged with fire energy and exploded more than a lot his Cordak Blasters. Icarax faded and a mist went into Vultraz's mask. He felt something rise, but fall back. "Hmm nothing I guess." He said, reloading his weapons.

* * *

Cyrus was trying to smash Makuta Bitil with a giant Rahi's hand. Cyrus had enough, so he submerged the Rahi back to sleep underground. He raised his ThunderBolt Spear and channeled lightning into it. A beam of lighting missed Bitil, but ran through the wall. Cyrus tried his best and got the lightning to bounce off the wall and strike Bitil from the behind. Bitil screeched and multiplied himself. Soon there were exactly fifty Bitil's angry Bitil's. A Bitil flew at Cyrus and Cyrus in defense raised his weapon and blocked him. Something happened and all the Bitil's screeched, a deafening sound. He couldn't see why, but when he starred at his spear, it looked like a bolt of thunder. He struck hard on something and it sparked. "My spear can conduct electricity when struck hard." He said to himself. "So if I can hit Bitil hard enough, I can shock him hard. He thought of something and decided to do it. He swung in the air hard and it created an electric current, which hit the Bitils. Then started using different Makuta attacks, so Cyrus used his Kahnui, Mask of Rahi Control to summon the giant Rahi's hand to guard him. He got out of the hand and quicker than lighting tossed the spear that struck one Bitil and destroyed him. He sighed and a mist went to his mask. He tried to bat it away, but it still got in. He could feel something and activated his mask. He could see something rigid and stony. He realized it was the Rahi he had controlled. He was seeing through it. He raised one arm and it raised its arm. "It mimics me." He thought, and then went to get his spear. "Better get training.

* * *

Iris was drowning. Not really, but she was starting to need air. She had flooded the room, but Krika repelled it. She was getting weak so she sent the water back to its cracks. She took her spear and tried to pierce Krika, who just blocked it with his bladed hands. He sliced at her and cut her shoulder deeply. She hissed at the pain and was angry. She couldn't do anything! Her Rhotuka seemed to have no effect. He could still sense her even though he was hit with her Rhotuka. He charged and she blocked him with her shield and tried to hit him, but missed. She saw the incisions on her spear and tried to get them out. They were lodged in, but a voice told her to mutter something. She said it and the incisions became smaller spearheads that would rotate around the main one. "Cool!" She said. She shot the spearhead by the chain, but it missed and got stuck to a wall. She took it out and swung it around, creating a mini whirlwind, then retracted it. She flicked a smaller spearhead and it wobbled to reveal and line of clear water. It was connected to her spear by water. Suddenly she knew what to do. She faced her opponent, and shot the spearhead, missing. The mini spearheads started moving like snakes, wrapping around Krika. The five mini spearheads, had constricted Krika. She retracted her main spearhead and got ready for the kill. She let her chain loose and it pierced Krika and went through him, making him into dust. A mist flew and rammed into her mask. She turned invisible, but wasn't transparent, she was completely invisible! She didn't have a shadow either. "I wonder if the others have new powers! I should start training to beat Mazeka and the others." She said.

**

* * *

**Theywere exhausted beyond exhausted. Mazeka could barely walk or think, Cyrus had a massive headache, focusing on the Rahi, Arktinen had no energy from constantly healing himself from injuries, Ragnok was slightly blind from all the visions, Vultraz kept looking at minor things. His power was to find weak spots no one would see. No one could even see Iris. She was stuck being invisible. No one could even hear her. "I see you're done. A little too late." Dume said. New Toa walked Taka Nui. They had been in the room for longer than they thought. They saw a massive blue and gold being with a Rhotuka launcher on his arm.

"Um how long is it since the Toa Zanak became Toa?" Mazeka asked. The massive being thought, then replied.

"A thousand years."


	7. The Future?

"A THOUSAND YEARS!" Iris screeched. "You never told us we wouldn't have seen anyone for a thousand years!" She screamed.

"Let me explain." Dume said calmly. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down. "It has been more than a thousand years in that room. I'm guessing it has been about ten thousand years." All their jaws dropped.

"How did we have enough stamina to last that long?" Ragnok asked.

"It may have been your devotion to killing these Makuta because not even I knew how you stood so long."

"Well since we're out here I think we should just take a –. Mazeka's words were cut by him collapsing, following the other Toa Zanak. They were all sleeping, realizing how exhausted they were. Dume smiled and gestured Ancient, the massive blue and gold being to take them to their homes.

* * *

Mazeka woke up to see Helryx working around his house. He blinked once, twice, three times. What had happened? He remembered, he had trained for ten thousand years. His mind and body felt better than when he came out of the room, but he still was tired. Helryx saw him awake and suddenly took her mace on him. Mazeka raised an arm and blocked the assault. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if your skills have dulled. Come outside, let me see if you got stronger." Mazeka took his blades from his stand and went outside, followed by Helryx.

**

* * *

**Mazeka twirled his blades and quickly, quicker than Helryx could follow shot a thin beam of light that scorched her ancient armor. She blasted a wave of water, but Mazeka blocked it with his eyebeams. He followed by a mental blast that made Helryx stutter and Mazeka, with the flat of his blade knocked her off her feet. She growled and swung her mace that was followed by a blast of water. It hit Mazeka and he fell to the ground. Helryx smashed at him, but he blocked with his OathKeeper and blasted her with his Oblivion. Then a massive looking hand punched Mazeka and he flew in the air. He hit the floor hard and looked for the being that hit him. It was the massive blue and gold being. "Are you ok Helryx?" He asked.

"It's ok Ancient, he's my son." The being known as Ancient asked her something and she nodded. "You will be training with Ancient now. I have to go help your father." She said. Helryx left, leaving only the ex-Dark Hunter and the Toa Zanak's leader.

* * *

Mazeka already knew Ancient was strong by the force of that one punch. Ancient came down with a massive fist and Mazeka blocked it with the flat of his blade. Mazeka struggled hold the fist, then another fist flashed and slammed into his stomach. The fist grabbed him on his throat and hurled him into the air. Mazeka flew into the air and as he was coming down, Ancient was levitating and smashed him with two fists. Mazeka hit the ground, but activated his mask so that he melded in Ancient's huge shadow. Ancient was looking for Mazeka and when he came down, Mazeka raised a blade, attempting to slice Ancient. Ancient luckily saw the hand and jumped and slapped the hand, causing Mazeka to fly out the shadows. "So you're the Shadow Assassin, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are known as the "Shadow Assassin" because of your Kanohi." Ancient replied. "That's a pretty fitting name, seeing I always come out of the shadows and strike." He thought. Ancient raised his Rhotuka Launcher and shot his Rhotuka that struck Mazeka. Mazeka couldn't stand straight and fell. His vision was blurry and mixed. He saw Ancient raised one fist and go down. Mazeka suddenly got up and blocked the attack with his Oblivion. He smirked, and then charged a blast into his Oblivion, causing an explosion that scorched Ancient. Ancient jumped back, then with remarkable speed, grabbed Mazeka's throat. Ancient activated his levitation Kanoka and lifted Mazeka into the air, and then dove down and smashed Mazeka into the ground. Mazeka coughed, and then released himself from Ancient's hold. He put his two chains and connected them. He swung his blades, creating a whirlwind. He swung his OathKeeper and Ancient hit it down to the floor. Mazeka channeled his light energy into the blade and made it explode, causing Ancient to back away. Mazeka reeled back his blade and disconnected the chain. Mazeka raised his blade, tip facing Ancient and was about to unleash a "rail blast" as he called those strong burst of energy from his blades. He had four from each blade and that was his limit meaning he could use four light rail blasts and four shadow rail blast making eight rail blast total. Something made his eyes dart to the bushes. A noise and Mazeka threw his blade into the air, causing it to spin and shot a blast of light. Something came out. A dark, lean looking female being with a bladed hand and a Rhotuka on the other, accompanied by six huge Visorak of each breed. She was standing on the biggest, a Suukorak fitted with horns and a stinger. The other Visorak only had stingers, making the Suukorak the leader.

"Why if it isn't you, Mazeka." The Vortixx hissed. "That voice, that tone." Mazeka thought.

"Roodaka?!"

"No, you imbecile, Roodaka died fighting some Rahkshi." The Vortixx said sadly. "Radaka!" He said.

"Now you remember." She hissed.

"Roodaka died?" Mazeka asked.

"Yes, mother was protecting me because I had tried to give the warning of retreat. She told me to run, but that distraction had let a Rahkshi blast her with Heat Vision. She destroyed as many as she could, but a Panrahk got her with his Fragmentation powers. I vowed to never get in anyone's way so I trained and trained with my Visorak."

"So since you're here, then what?"

"Turaga Dume told me to tell you to come to the Coliseum. I've told the other Toa so get on a Visorak and let's go."

"Ancient, I hope you don't mind me leaving, do you." He shook his head. "Ok thanks Ancient." Mazeka replied. Mazeka departed on a Vohtarak. After they were out of sight, Helryx jumped from a tree. "He could have defeated you if he did that attack, couldn't he?" Helryx asked. Ancient nodded. "I've seen that attack and pose from another Toa. The power was tremendous. I could've never survived." He admitted.

"He's grown strong. From a Matoran to an Elite Toa." Helryx said with a smile.

* * *

Dume had only the Toa Zanak in the Coliseum. He had told Radaka to leave. "You six Toa will be the ones toe infiltrate the Brotherhood of Makuta's base. I have learned from spies that their base is located on Taka Nui and they have been playing with us from the start."

"They've been on our island!?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, they used a Kanohi Volitak and a Huna together and had some lesser Makuta absorb the shadow."

"So when are we going to attack." Vultraz asked eagerly.

"In about a month or so." We have trained enough for the past years."

"So what are we going to do until the day arrives?"

"You will all be on patrol duty."

"What! Why us." Vultraz asked.

"Because you will observe the attacks and look for openings to strike later on." Dume replied.

"But wait, why us?" Cyrus asked. "Mata Nui foretold that you the thirteenth team of Toa to arrive on Taka Nui would save us. You found out Tahu's innocence." He said, looking at Mazeka proudly.

"But who will help us?"

"Someone you might or might not know." Dume replied. A huge twenty-foot black dragon flew above the Coliseum and landed.

"For those who do not know me, I am MAKUTA MISERIX!" He said roaring a Power Scream that made the Toa stagger.

"Makuta Miserix… the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta!" Mazeka said.

"So you know who I am, puny Toa." He nodded his head. "He will guide you through the air and allow you to look over the battle." Dume said. Makuta Krika burst into the Coliseum. When he saw Makuta Miserix, he was shocked. He did not know he was released or that he was on Taka Nui. Miserix said "Ah Makuta Krika, the Makuta that spared my life." Miserix said. "I am grateful." He said, unexpectedly. Krika stood a distance and said,

"The Brotherhood is attacking!" "This is a great time to watch." Dume said.

"Yes, now climb on and let us depart." Miserix said. The Toa climbed and Miserix changed to a sky blue color to blend in. He flew and the Toa Zanak observed.

* * *

They soon learned everything now. New Toa teams had been formed. The ones that carried the law was the Toa Orda. Their leader, Toa Orda of Fire, Hanak was enigmatic, just like the rest of his team. They executed any traitors and lawbreakers. The Toa Hagah came back, but one was missing. They guarded the city and fought off attackers. Lots of Toa's died in a thousand years that passed, but they were still alive… for now.

* * *

Months passed without Dume saying anything. The Toa wondered why. He had told them it would happen in a month, but several months had passed. Almost a year had gone by. Then on a day the Toa Zanak should have remembered, he sent word. Every Toa left and went to where Dume instructed. It was a canyon. A Matoran shot out a flaming boulder that smashed into something. The camouflage was up. The fortress was revealed. And that's when hell came….


	8. The End of an Endless War

Hordes of Rahkshi, Vahki, Bohrok and Makuta swarmed. Toa attacked and attacked. Suddenly an earthquake shook the ground. Was it an Earth Toa or Onua? A huge Rahi, forty feet, ridden by the Skakdi warlord, Nektann on a golden Tahtorak, followed by the Piraka on silver ones and other Skakdi on green Tahtorak. Phase Dragons mounted with Toa and Vortixx flew the sky. Blade Burrowers popped under the ground and dug to make a crater that sucked some Rahkshi. Kikanalo, ridden by Toa, the Ussalry, Ta-Matoran Guard, Gukko Forces, Ga-Taka, and the Sanctum Guard armed with high-leveled Kanoka and other types of weapons and attacked. From the edges popped the amphibious Pridak, followed by the other Barraki besides Carapar, who was killed by Tren Krom and Takadox, who Pridak killed. Nocturn jumped out of the water with Hydraxon and charged, destroying multiple Rahkshi in the process. Brutaka and Axonn hacked and slashed Dark Hunters and a winged Hunter in the air was killed by a blast by Brutaka. Makuta tried to control the Rahi to their will, but the Rahi had their mind shielded. The Toa were pushed back in the middle of Taka-Nui and the fortress and more toward Taka-Nui. They couldn't advance. Onua ran next to the Toa Zanak. I've been ordered to take you to the fortress." He said switching his mask to a Kakama Nuva. He sighed. Onua activated his mask and started running to the fortress. He remembered when Pohatu used this mask… and his death…

_

* * *

Pohatu! __Onua cried. He had created a mud wall so Pohatu wouldn't have crashed, but Antroz shot him out of Rockoh T3. Pohatu jumped out a tried to float, but Vamprah shot one of his jets. He frantically tried to float with his propeller, but Bitil shot him in the back with a shadow blast. Onua reached his hand to Pohatu. They were inches apart. He grabbed Pohatu's hand, but Bitil shot him with Heat Vision and Onua released the hold. Pohatu fell into the swamp. Several Niazesk flew out of the swamp and swarmed Pohatu. All Onua heard was Pohatu's muffled cries for help. He was in shreds after the Niazesk were done. He sank into the swamp and all Onua could salvage was a broken Propeller. _

* * *

When they got to the fortress Bohrok-Kal rolled out. The Toa didn't have time for this! Onua unleashed a wave of dirt, but it was dissipated by the Pahrak-Kal's plasma. "Move!" a voice shouted angrily. Onua looked frightened. He remembered that voice, but more friendly. Pohatu stood there, mutated by the swamp's mutagen; he looked grotesque with six arms that had blades instead of hands except for one that had a large drill. His mask was broken in half and he had four legs. His mouth had a mandible on the broken side. "Onua, you betrayer." He hissed and shook his head slowly. "You purposely let go of my hand! You sent me to my doom; had not I was saved by Rahkshi. They repaired my body, but nothing could reverse the Pit's mutagen. You won't be getting through here!" He hissed again. Mazeka looked at Onua who had a face that expressed mixed feelings. Onua felt happy that his brother was alive, but sad at what he become and angry that he accused him of treachery. Onua sped up and clashed his Quake Breakers on Pohatu's drill. He activated his Pakari and sent Pohatu flying into some Bohrok-Kal. Some of the unlucky Bohrok-Kal was destroyed, but the rest closed the entrance to the fortress by swarming it. A blast of flames opened a path by a Toa with an Arthon, Mask of Sonar. Jaller and his team of Toa stood there.

"Go hurry. Now!" Jaller commanded to the Toa.

"I'll handle Pohatu." Onua said, clashing weapons. The Toa Zanak rushed in, only for Mazeka to stop and see all the Toa fighting. Heraka versus Krataka, brother against brother. He made a quick vow that he would end this war… if it meant sacrificing himself.

* * *

Theyrushed through the spiraling staircase, only to stop in a large room. They looked around for traps of something, but nothing. A huge shadow appeared on the floor that only Mazeka took note of and told the Toa to back away. A red and black being dropped from the ground. He had a build like Ancient's, but had a large insignia across his chest that the Toa recognized. It was the Vahki's symbol. "I am Makuta Xiarac, leader of the Vahki." He bellowed through his pure blood red mask.

"We don't have time for you Makuta! Move or we'll move you!" Cyrus threatened.

"No one will be leaving here." He said. He raised a clawed hand and produced a ball of plasma and flung it at the Toa. Then raised a hammer and channeled a stream of plasma. Vultraz shot beams of fire through his Midak SkyBlaster to repel the plasma. The Toa started to run for the door to the next room, but he blocked the entrance. Then Ragnok said,

"Let me have him."

"Are you crazy? You can't handle a Makuta alone." Mazeka said.

"Yes I can. He seems to have more strength than brains. I'd be perfect to take him."

"No we'll defeat him together."

"We're wasting time, just let me take him."

"Yes, he can take of this Makuta, Mazeka." Arktinen said. They were surprised by him actually talking. "We're wasting time debating, we have to move on. Ragnok believes he can do it then he can do it." Mazeka thought then reluctantly agreed.

"You better come out alive." Mazeka said.

"I will, just go hurry. We don't know how long they can hold the forces out there." Mazeka nodded than ran up the next stairs, hopping Ragnok would survive this.

* * *

They stopped in another room. It smelled of cold metal and death. They expected something to emerge from the sky, but nothing. A being the roughly the size of a Toa walked from the shadow. His armor was red and sliver and had a mask full of fangs. He had wings and wielded two curved blades. He had Rahkshi head parts as shoulder plates. "My name is Makuta Zantro." He hissed. "I lead the Rahkshi and Kraata."

"And we're –

"You are the Toa Zanak. We know of your kind. You are going to try to get pass, but you won't, unless one of you fights me."

"I will." Vultraz declared, stepping up. He took a moment to reload his weapons and nodded. Mazeka knew he couldn't convince him so he nodded back and they ran for the next door.

* * *

This time the place was well guarded. Rahkshi swarmed here and when the saw the Toa, the Kraata hissed. They ran up the stairs, blasting Rahkshi in their way, but careful to conserve energy. They weren't surprised to find another room, but it was filled with plants. "Makuta decorate?" Cyrus asked.

"I guess this one does." Mazeka replied. The floor opened and a giant flower that had not bloomed rose up. When it stopped, the flower opened up, revealing a green and black-armored Makuta. She was lean and looked actually beautiful for a Makuta.

"Hello, I am Makuta Tasorga, leader of the Bohrok and slayer of the Bahrag." She hissed seductively. They knew what to do. Cyrus walked up. "And this handsome Toa is going to fight me? We'll make this a battle to remember." Cyrus looked at his team. He was worried. The numbers were reducing. One by one, they were going to fight elite Makuta by themselves. He realized what was happening! The Makuta were reducing so that when they fought this "Makuta Jaeger", the leader of the Brotherhood that he had heard from a lesser Makuta. It wouldn't help so he decided to take this Makuta down and help when he was done. Unlike Ragnok's and Vultraz's Makuta who looked ferocious, his did not look as threatening, but looks can be deceiving. Mazeka, Arktinen and Iris started running for the door, looking for Makuta Jaeger.

* * *

The stairs still continued. They ran and ran, looking for another entrance. When the stopped, already there was a black and silver Makuta, that Mazeka slightly remembered, but couldn't name him. He had hook blades and two long fangs on his Kanohi and looked like a bat. "I am Makuta Hicrox. I create experiments here and new Rahi."

"So you're the one who enhances the Rahkshi, Bohrok, Dark Hunters, and Vahki's armor?" Arktinen asked.

"Yes, you've seen my work? If you tried to examine it, the armor would explode, releasing a toxic gas that would kill anyone who inhaled it."

Arktinen growled, something that they never heard.

"You killed my brother then, with that armor." Mazeka and Iris were surprised. They never knew he had a brother! "His name was Toa Jaatikko. He was my brother and best friend. Mazeka let me have him." Mazeka nodded and him and Iris ran for the door only to have Hicrox block it.

"You're not leaving. I need you as test subjects to analyze your armor to equip it to Rahkshi." Suddenly and blast of ice created a wall that separated them.

"Don't touch them." Arktinen snarled. "Run! Now!" Mazeka nodded and ran along with Iris looking for the next Makuta.

* * *

Only a couple of yards was where the next room. A blue and black broad being stood in the way. He had a wicked grin, like he knew something they didn't. His broad sword was huge. It could be bigger than Ragnok's old axe. It seemed to make shadows swirl around it. "Haha, you little Toa, you won't succeed. I'm giving you a forewarning. If you want to make it out alive…or close to being alive…or sane you should leave." "Ha! Makuta threatening us? Toa's vanquished the first Makuta. We can do it again!" Iris bellowed. "Feeble Toa." He said nodding his head. "Those Makuta were nothing! We are the strongest! I _am_ the strongest! Me! Makuta Jokol, Makuta of the Visorak! Prepare to die!" He said, rushing with his broadsword. Iris jumped out the way and Mazeka parried it with OathKeeper and blasted him in the Kanohi with a shadow blast that took him by surprise. He hit the wall and Mazeka made a run for the door after Iris told him to. "You're the only one who can stop him. Do it for all of us." She had said before engaging combat. He mouthed words to her, but she didn't see it. He looked back and hoped she was going to be ok.

* * *

He pushed through the Dark Hunters, killing some in the process. He couldn't mourn for the deaths. He had to keep a calm mind for the battle. He was certain that Makuta Jaeger was next. He had no other team members so he could take him one on one. When he got there his eyes opened wide. It was… Toa Mazeka.

* * *


	9. The Necromancer

He was shocked. Toa Mazeka alive. "The real Toa Mazeka!" Mazeka shouted. No reply. "I thought you were dead!" No reply. "Why won't you say –?"

"You killed me…" The Ice Mazeka said.

"But –." "There is no excuse for treachery. You deserve to die and you will die. In this fortress."

"Wait! No!" He shouted as Ice Mazeka shot a blast of ice that froze the ground. Ice Mazeka took his cloth and threw his blade. Mazeka grabbed the blade by the handle, but it was cold. The cold stung his arm so he released it. Mazeka shot a thin beam of light that could slice through Protosteel that he learned from his father. It missed, but allowed him to rush forward and blast Ice Mazeka with a weak shadow blast.

"If I knew you were a Shadow Matoran I never would've saved you!" He snarled. Those words stung him. He knew something was wrong with the other Mazeka.

"Your not Mazeka. The real one was a hero! Not some coward who chose what Matoran to save!" Ice Mazeka laughed,

"Me, the coward? You're the one who let me get killed by a shadow blast!" Enraged, Mazeka shot a blast of shadow. It struck Ice Mazeka and blasted him into a wall. He spat weakly "I knew you were evil. You almost killed me last time and now you finished the job!" Then he went limp…

* * *

Mazeka felt tears stream down his face. He had killed his own protector. The one who saved his life and he took his name. How could he? A laugh echoed the room. A dark, wicked laugh echoed the room. Out of Ice Mazeka's body a razor blade armored Makuta stood. He had a mask like Krika's, but the spinal cord split into three parts. He had four fangs on the mask instead of two. "I am Makuta Riakk, the necromancer." The room changed and had a statue of Makuta Teridax made of stone in the back. Mazeka heard nothing. All he knew was that Ice Mazeka's corpse was lying on the floor like trash and this Makuta had possessed it. He glared at the Makuta with rage and disgust.

"Get away and let me through!" He ordered.

"Toa ordering Makuta? What an outrage!" Riakk yelled. He morphed his black arm blade into a blade Mazeka recognized. It was the former Mazeka's ice blade. "Ah what a fine specimen he was."

"What specimen?" "That ice Toa over there." He said pointing to the Ice Mazeka's corpse.

"What did you do to his corpse!?"

"Just tampered with it. I took it out of the grave after Chirox did his mission."

"What mission?"

"Getting a Toa specimen. Unfortunately, like all Toa once they die they're useless." Mazeka felt himself snap. He lost his cool and in a fit of rage, he punched Riakk with a fist of light and sent him flying. He ran as quickly as he could and caught up. He grabbed Riakk's leg and ignoring the pain from the spikes repeatedly punched Riakk in the face over and over again, tears flying from his face. Riakk had let go of the blade and it spun in the air. Mazeka threw Riakk into the statue of Teridax, grabbed the blade by the cloth and pulled it down, yet again ignoring the cold pain. He tossed it as hard as he could into Riakk. It impaled into him hard and he screeched. His eyes opened wide and he went limp. He was dead…

* * *

Mazeka looked back at Ice Mazeka's corpse and promised to come back and dig it a proper grave. He continued forth while the wide-eyed Makuta with the Mask of Necromancy lay above.

He ran up the next flight of stairs to find six _Toa_. They were…the Toa Orda.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic Toa Mazeka." Hanak mocked.

"Move traitors!" Mazeka yelled.

"Traitors? We are just trying to keep order. By joining the Makuta order shall remain." Toa Kanath, Toa Orda of Ice said.

"Yes, so it's either join us or perish." Toa Renak, Toa Orda of Earth said.

"Back AWAY!" Mazeka screamed unleashing a spiraling blast of shadow. The other Toa surprised, were hit with the blast.

"So be it." Toa Shasa, Toa Orda of Water said coldly. Mazeka sped up surprisingly and slammed Toa Lengoak, Toa Orda of Air, with the butt of his sword. He connected the chains over Toa Porata, Toa Orda of Stone and pulled the chains around his neck and extended the chain, spinning the Toa and releasing him into a high wall. Suddenly a hand prevented Mazeka from stabbing Hanak. It was… Toa Kapura.

What are you doing here?" Mazeka snapped.

"We've been suspicious of the Toa Orda. They killed multiple Skakdi and Vortixx to prevent their true natures from being revealed. We are going to bring them to justice." Mazeka turned around to see the Toa Taka all standing. Macku, Toa Taka of Water, Hafu, Toa Taka of Stone, Tamaru, Toa Taka of Air, Taipu, Toa Taka of Earth, and Kopeke, Toa Taka of Ice.

"Leave it to us." Macku said, activating her Tas, to restore Mazeka's energy.

"You need to quick-find Makuta Jaeger. It is becoming bad-worse outside. These Toa-Villains are Makuta bones." Tamaru said. Mazeka calmer than, before nodded. He ran up the stairs, hoping the Toa Forces are holding out.

He ran up, this time it was longer than usual. He found a larger room, about two times the size of the others. There was a Makuta in pure black armor standing. He presumed it was Makuta Jaeger. "Who are you!?" Mazeka yelled.

"I am Makuta Daxerit." He said. Mazeka started to walk to the door ignoring this Makuta. The Makuta raised a clawed hand to stop him. He raised a clawed arm to his chest and bowed saying. "But I prefer Makuta Jaeger."


	10. Outside Battle

Outside…

Brutaka pushed aside a Dark Hunter that resembled a Kane-Ra bull. He rushed and blasted a Dark Hunter that tried to ambush Axonn. Trinuma shot one of his Nynrah Ghost Blaster and hit a Dark Hunter that had bird-like features. The Dark Hunter suddenly wasn't in control of himself. Trinuma was under control of his body now. He forced the Hunter to slam a Dark Hunter, and then used his staff to shoot out acid. An invisible force slammed into a Dark Hunter and slashed him. "This is fun!" Jebraz shouted. "I haven't fought for along time!"

"Don't you agree Axonn?" Brutaka asked. Axonn sighed and slammed a Dark Hunter with the flat of his axe. A loud sonic boom slammed the Bohrok into the wall. Toa Krakua slashed a Vahki and destroyed it by the sonic boom that it created on contact. Trinuma blocked a Rahkshi's staff and blasted it with an energy, burning the Kraata inside.

"I'm not enjoying this either." Trinuma agreed. "Too many deaths if Makuta Jaeger isn't killed." A large, menacing being walked out of the Fortress.

"Well if it isn't Ancient?" The being said. The Shadowed One looked at his former Dark Hunter and…friend. "And you too…Lariska." Lariska stepped out from Ancient.

"Hello The Shadowed One." Lariska quietly. Ancient suddenly charged at The Shadowed One. He blocked it with his staff. Ancient jumped back and shot out his Rhotuka. The Shadowed One shot a crystalline Protodermis and blocked the Rhotuka. The Shadowed One blasted his eyebeams, but Ancient used his gravity Kanoka to float above the eyebeams. The eyebeams struck a rock and it dispersed into atoms and scattered. Ancient charged for The Shadowed One, but he blasted crystalline Protodermis and it struck Ancient hard in the chest. Brutaka ran to help his fellow Order of Mata Nui member, but Ancient raised a hand.

"This is my battle and _I _will be the one finishing it." He growled. Brutaka nodded and backed away. He touched his armor that was burned black by the substance that created Makuta. "We should be the ones fighting him." Brutaka thought.

"No! Not we, I." He thought against his first thought.

"Resign to your true power and let us control our body again."

"You'll stay where you are now." Brutaka thought suppressing the antidermis in his body. He and Axonn were attacked by the substance and fell into the pool of it, but survived, with darker armor and energy. Axonn had been saved by Brutaka with no side effects besides the black armor, but Brutaka had gained a second mind that knew more stuff about Makuta than the Makuta knew about themselves. Brutaka looked at his daughter Radaka, and grinned. Father and daughter in the same battle, fighting the same enemy. Brutaka spun his blade and knocked away a jumping Visorak. He knocked away a Dark Hunter and looked at Ancient, locked in battle with The Shadowed One. Brutaka felt a slash and turned to see a fading being with a sword. Brutaka tried to counter, but the being turned invisible. Brutaka felt slashed coming out and blocked each, but was tiring. Fighting his second mind was tiring and he was getting exhausted. A blast of dark energy came and hit the Dark Hunter and Radaka started to pummel the hunter. Brutaka laughed, but clutched his head in pain. A hunter ran up to him, but Brutaka smashed the hunter with his fist. A hunter with four Kanoka disk and a hideous face slashed Brutaka. Brutaka fell to the floor and was opening and closing his eyes. He was losing conscious quick and might lose to his other side. The Dark Hunter raised his hand and one of the Kanoka disappeared. A blue charge appeared at the hunter's hand and was ready to be shot. Brutaka tried to attack, but to no avail. He growled in anger, but could do nothing. A blast and the hunter were looking at his fellow Dark Hunter confusingly and blasted the hunter. The hunter screamed as a knife burrowed itself in his armor. A ten-foot menacing being stood there, wearing a Kanohi Sanok. Tobduk smiled as the hunter screamed with anger. Tobduk fed off anger and it made him stronger. He smashed the hunter so hard his armor cracked and the hunter was dead in seconds. He retrieved his dagger and placed it back in its sheath. "Need some help?" He said mockingly.

Ancient growled and raised his hand and a blast of energy shot out and singed The Shadowed One's armor. He growled and shot out his disintegrator eye beams, but the beam was blocked by laser vision. Zaktan stood there and grinned and unleashed his Protodites to attack. His silver Tahtorak roared and smashed into a mutated Rahi. A blast of lava made the leader of the Dark Hunters scream. Hakann stood with his Lava Launcher, smoke coming from the muzzle. Several water daggers lodged themselves in The Shadowed One's armor and he roared in pain. Vezok grinned and Vezon ran up to The Shadowed One and lodged a short sword in his armor and ran and grinned. Ancient looked to see the Piraka helping him out. He was really surprised at the help from former murderers, thieves and Dark Hunters. Lariska jumped and did a flip in mid air and slashed at The Shadowed One. The Shadowed One snarled at the former Dark Hunters and prepared a disintegrator beam that would annihilate them all. He started to flare and shot out. The Piraka countered with all their own vision powers, but to know avail. Ancient shot out blast of energy to help, but the eye beams were getting closer. Suddenly heated air pushed the disintegrator to the ground, causing the dirt to spread out into atoms. A red, scarred being stood, hand in the air and shot out a blast of fire. "Is that a Toa of Fire? Because that thing looks hideous." Thok asked.

"I am Tyrant!" The red being shouted. "Former accomplice of The Shadowed One and betrayed accomplice." The air got cold and a large blast of fire erupted from Tyrant. The Shadowed One blasted crystalline Protodermis, but was melted by the fire. Ancient shot out his Rhotuka and it hit into The Shadowed One. The Shadowed One stumbled and fell on his face and growled. Thok made the plants around them alive and immobilized The Shadowed One.

"I didn't need your help! I could have taken him myself!" Ancient yelled.

"Well I didn't seem that way, Ancient." Lariska said sharply. Ancient starred at her angrily and then turned.

"You will all die." The Shadowed One said, and then laughed manically.

"Die by who? The ghost of you? The Makuta? Oh. Makuta smell bad. They smell of evil and craziness, but I can't really say anything. I just hoped it isn't Rahkshi that kill us because Rahkshi smell worse than Makuta and I wouldn't want to die at the foot of a smelly Rahkshi." Vezon said.

"Makuta Jaeger will destroy anyone that apposes him. He is stronger than Teridax and more cunning. No one can survive him."

"Well since he's a problem and you're a problem. I think we should solve one and let the Toa solve the other." Zaktan said as his Protodites drifted and swarmed into The Shadowed One's mouth. The Shadowed One let out a startled cry and started to choke on the Protodites. His heart light flashed rapidly then stopped resulting in a dead leader. "Those Toa better hurry up and slay this 'Makuta Jaeger' before he comes out a kills us all." Zaktan thought. The Piraka and ex-Dark Hunters spread out to battle the Brotherhood.

Pridak latched his teeth on a Rahkshi's armor and ripped it off. He spit it out and saw the Kraata squirming inside. Pridak slashed the Kraata and that was the end of it. Ehlek grabbed a Makuta and shocked him into submission. Ehlek ripped the Makuta's armor and that was another enemy down. Ehlek heard a loud spinning noise and ran up to see an orange mutated being fighting with a black Toa. Ehlek told the other Barraki and Nocturn to help since the Toa seem to be losing. They ran up to help the Toa.

One moment, Onua was fighting Pohatu and now four disgusting beings were flanking Onua. Pohatu lunged at Onua with his drill, but the drill was stopped by one of the beings that was red. A tentacle reached out a latched on the drill and stopped it. Pohatu growled and unleashed a pillar of stone that launched the red being up into the air. The red being latched a tentacle on a white being. Onua expected both of them to fly and then fall to their deaths, but the white being grabbed the tentacle and dragged it back. "Kalmah! You idiot. I could have died if you dragged me with you." The white being scolded.

"That would be a miracle for everyone else, Pridak." Kalmah replied curtly. Pridak started to raise his weapon, but Pohatu started to blast rock blades, channeled by his hand/blades. A blue, being that looked like the other monstrosities with four arms like Pohatu shrugged them off like they were pebbles, not blades of stone. He yawned in mockery and rushed forward and started swinging his katanas like a berserker. Pohatu's drill suddenly opened and mini tentacles latched themselves to the blue being's katanas. He tore them of with his own tentacles and lashed at Pohatu with his tentacles. Pohatu screeched as the blue being started tugging on his arm. He ripped on arm and threw it and some Rahi ate it. Pohatu screamed in pain and started slashing at the blue being.

"Nocturn, you idiot! Don't you think about plans." A green being screeched.

"Shut up Ehlek! I don't see you helping." Nocturn replied.

"Where are Tahu and the others?" Onua thought.

"So you're resorting to using the Barraki. I thought you were better than that Onua." Pohatu said in disgust.

"Barraki?" Onua looked around and realized that they were the Barraki the Toa Mahri described them as. Evil or not evil, they were helping for the greater cause.

"At least they haven't forgotten their duty and destiny!"

"I know what my duty and destiny is. My duty is to destroy you and my destiny is to win!" He screamed and charged for Onua. He shot out a stone pillar that pierced Onua's armor to his tissue. Onua hissed and raised his hand and a barrage of soil that blinded Pohatu. Kalmah latched one tentacle around the blinded Pohatu's leg and a black Barraki brushed his arm against Pohatu and suddenly poisoned gashes appeared. The poison penetrated Pohatu's armor and infected his tissue. Pohatu screamed in pure agony. Not wanting his brother to suffer too much, Onua brought one of his Quake Breakers up and brought it down on Pohatu…

Visions poured into Pohatu about the good times with his brother and his team. The happy times. The sad times. The horrible times. Regret for turning his anger on something that Onua couldn't do. Looking up, Pohatu saw that Onua had not killed him. Onua slumped and fell into the ground. "He cannot kill his… own brother even though he has been betrayed." A voice said. Pohatu looked up to see the Toa Ignika floating on his Skyboard. "It seems…that you remember your purpose…in life."

Pohatu nodded.

"Pohatu…I'm sorry that I couldn't reach you in time…I tried, but it seems fate..." Onua said.

"I know brother." He said smiling, looking past his grotesque form to his brother. Thinking this was over the Barraki raced back into battle, ignoring this scene of brother and brother. "Do it. I have lived past my life that destiny wanted."

"But…"

"Do it or the Toa Ignika will." He said.

"…Fine." He said to a decision. Onua created a wall of soil and cut off oxygen and Pohatu let out a breathless cry. The soil slumped back into the ground and tears dripped on Pohatu's limp body. "Don't worry brother. Thank you…" Someone said as Pohatu's spirit floated to join Toa Kopaka, Lhikan and other great heroes.

Krataka stood over his brother's body. He had killed his brother in a fit of rage as using the betrayal to fuel his rage. Heraka's final words were… "Havon". "Havon? Who or what is that…

Krahka shot steaming lava and a rainstorm. She had changed into the Toa Metru's combination and was using it to its full potential. Other Rahi were charging at Makuta head on. Some Makuta tried to use their Rahi Control powers on them, but all the Rahi were trained against mind control for this day. Several Makuta howled in pain as their armor was ripped to shreds, but antidermis didn't leek out since these Makuta were undeveloped. Looking at the fortress ahead, Krahka morphed again, into a Tahtorak and let out a battle roar and charged, crushing many Makuta. "I hope those Toa can end this battle. It's prolonging too much, too many casualties." Krahka thought.

"You Toa better hurry up or I'll come up there and destroy all of you." Tobduk thought.

"I thought the same, but a little nicer." Toa Krakua said.

"If it was me, I would've finished already." Tobduk said.

"We'll, let's pray to Mata Nui that they can win."


End file.
